Aku Cemburu
by Fei Mei
Summary: Sejak Thomas datang ke Glade, Newt selalu ada di dekatnya, dan itu membuat Minho sangat kesal. Pemuda Asia itu berpikir Newr telah berpindah hati pada sang Greenie. Benarkah demikian? A/N: Minho x Newt, bisa jadi Thominho atau Newtmas di akhirnya. Oneshot.


Minho menghela nafas berat untuk yang kesekian kalinya dalam semenit ini, dan tak lupa agak mendengus. Pemandangan yang tertangkap di pandangan matanya akhir-akhir ini bukanlah pemandangan yang ia sukai. Yah, sekitarnya masihlah tembok besar labirin yang mengelilingi Glade, tapi ada satu adegan menyebalkan yang membuat pandangan Minho ternodai.

Dengan agak malas,pemuda berdarah Korea yang sebenarnya sudah mengalihkan pandangannya tadi, kini melihat ke arah 'pemandangan' yang membuat hatinya sebal tadi—siapa tahu adegan itu sudah selesai. Ternyata tidak, adegan itu belum selesai. Newt masih terus saja tersenyum dan asyik mengobrol dengan Thomas, si Greenie.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: TMR adalah milik James Dashenr, author tidak mengambil keuntungan**

 **Warning: oneshot drabble, mungkin OOC, SLASH M/M, possible NewtMinho / ThoMinho / NewtMas, author belum pernah membuat fict M/M tanpa unsur humor.**

 **.**

 **Aku Cemburu**

 **by Fei Mei**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah beberapa hari berlalu sejak kedatangan Thomas ke dalam Glade. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang berbeda: Greenie datang lewat kotak ke Glade, seseorang memberi tur dan menjelaskan ini-itu tentang apa yang ada di sini, dan sebagainya. Bagi Minho, harusnya semua terasa biasa saja. Tetapi tidak, kehadiran Thomas di Glade membuat Minho resah.

Tiga tahun ada di Glade bersama dengan Newt, dan dua tahun terakhir ini Minho menjalin hubungan diam-diam dengan pemuda pincang itu. Semua baik-baik saja, tak ada yang curiga, dan keduanya bebas bertemu di mana saja. Tidak ada masalah, sampai Thomas datang dan menimbulkan masalah di hati Minho.

Sejak Thomas datang, Newt bahkan hampir tidak pernah mengobrol dengan Minho. Oke, memang Minho pergi pagi-pulang malam hampir setiap hari, tapi mereka masih bertemu saat subuh dan malamnya. Tapi sekarang, seakan Newt ingin selalu mengurusi Thomas. baiklah, Thomas anak baru, perlu dibimbing dan sebagainya, tapi kenapa harus dengan Newt? Kenapa Newt dengan sukarelanya berjalan dengan Thomas sepanjang hari?

Melihat Thomas dan Newt masih mengobrol di kebun, Minho yang kesal langsung berjalan kembali ke kamarnya di Wisma. Huh, padahal ia sudah dengan susah payah dapat libur hari ini, tidak usah berlari ke dalam labirin, biar ia dan Newt bisa ... yah, mungkin berkencan di hutan. Namun, kalau dilihat kondisi yang sekarang, malah mungkin si Greenie yang akan pergi kencan dengan pemuda pirang itu!

Minho menghempaskan dirinya di atas ranjang sambil mengerang kesal. Rasanya ia ingin menghampiri Thomas dan membentaknya agar jangan dekat-dekat Newt lagi, tapi ia tidak mau menimbulkan masalah—bisa-bisa malah ia dan Newt yang tidak bisa berhubungan lagi. Atau, yah, setidkanya ia ingin tanya pada Newt, kenapa kekasihnya itu terlihat begitu dekat dengan Thomas.

Entah sudah berapa lama Minho berbaring di atas ranjang tanpa maksud untuk tidur sama sekali, yang jelas ia kembali mengerang saat mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk.

"Siapa?" tanyanya dengan nada kesal.

"Minho? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya yang di luar kamar.

Terkesiap, Minho melompat turun dari ranjang begitu mengenali suara itu. Suara Newt.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Newt," sahut Minho enggan, tidak mau membuka pintu—ia tidak ingin melihat kalau ternyata di depan pintu kamarnya ada Thomas juga.

"Chuck bilang kau masuk ke Wisma dengan wajah kesal," ucap Newt.

Lagi-lagi Minho mengerang. Ah, dasar Chuck, kenapa ia harus memberitahu Newt hal seperti itu? Yah, bukannya itu rahasia juga, sih, tapi tetap saja rasanya menyebalkan. Astaga, bahkan semua terasa menyebalkan setiap kali mengingat adegan akrab antara Newt dengan Thomas!

"Aku baik-baik saja, Newt," ulang Minho.

"Oke. Gally sedang mengadakan adu panco siang ini, mau ikut?" tawar Newt.

Minho menghela. "Pergilah, Newt."

Bukannya pergi, Newt masih terus berbicara dari balik pintu. "Bung, seriusan, ada apa denganmu? Kau harus beritahu aku!"

Dasar. Tiga tahun mengenalku di Glade, dia seakan sudah tahu tabiat Minho yang akan mengurung diri kalau ada apa-apa. Malah mungkin dari semua Glader yang bahkan datang bersamaan dengannya pertama kali ke tempat ini, Newt memang yang paling banyak tahu tentang kekasihnya saat ini.

Pada akhirnya Minho membukakan pintu untuknya, bagaimana pun Minho tahu ia tidak bisa mengusir pemuda itu dari depan kamarku. Dibukanya pintu kamar, mendapati Newt sedang memasang wajah cemas tapi serius, dan kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dadanya. _Khas Newt_ , pikir Minho

"Jadi?" tanya Newt sambil masuk ke dalam kamar dan yang empunya kamar menutup pintu. "Ada apa denganmu? Kau sakit?"

"Aku sudah bilang, Newt, aku baik-baik saja," kata Minho, lemah.

"Minho, aku paling tahu kalau sedang berbohong, dan kau pembohong yang luar biasa payah kalau berhadapan denganku."

Minho tersenyum kecil. "Aku pembohong yang luar biasa payah di hadapanmu mungkin karena kau saja yang paling mengenalku."

Newt pun menyunggingkan cengirannya. "Tentu saja. Sekarang beritahu aku apa yang terjadi."

Menghela pelan, Minho pun memutuskan untuk jujur. Toh, Newt benar, ialah yang paling tahu kalau Minho sedang berbohong. "Yang terjadi adalah ... kau dan Thomas.

Cengiran Newt berubah menjadi serngitan. "Aku dan Thomas?"

Pemuda Asia satu-satunya di Glade itu mengangguk sekali. "Kalian terlihat akrab, tapi mungkin hanya perasaanku saja."

"Akrab ... ?" Perlahan serngitan Newt kembali menjadi cengiran lagi. "Oh, Minho, kau cemburu?"

Minho mengangkat sebelah bahunya. "Biasa saja, kok."

"Heh, yah, kau cemburu," tekan Newt, masih menyengir.

"Tidak."

"Kau benar-benar cemburu, paham."

Langsung saja Minho memutar bola matanya dan jadi kesal. Newt benar-benar mengenalnya. Tahun lalu, Minho tidak perlu mengatakan apa-apa dan Newt bisa langsung tahu pacarnya cemburu hanya karena ia dekat dengan Zart—padahal saat itu Newt dan Zart hanya sedang mendiskusikan bagaimana cara menanam suatu tanaman yang baik, jadi selama beberapa hari keduanya sibuk di kebun. Sekarang, lagi-lagi Newt tahu kalau Minho cemburu.

Sebenarnya pemuda Asia itu jadi bingung, kalau Newt tahu pacarnya mudah cemburu, kenapa ia masih dekat-dekat dengan Thomas? Berarti dia yang cari masalah, kan?

"Terserah kau, lah," dengus Minho pelan.

Newt pun terkekeh dan menggeleng. "Minho, Minho. Dengar, aku dan Thomas, kami tidak bisa disebut akrab, serius. Mungkin terlihat begitu, tapi apa yang aku dan Thomas bicarakan, itu tidak bisa disebut akrab."

Minho menyenrgit. "Memangnya kalian membicarakan apa?"

"Kau. Kami membicarakan tentang kau," jawab Newt.

"Kalian menggosip tentang aku?"

"Bisa dibilang," kata Newt sambil mengangkat bahu. "Malam pertama Thomas, aku bisa melihat bahwa ia menunjukkan tampang tertarik terhadapmu. Jadi aku menghampirinya dan berbicara sangat serius. Kuberitahu di kalau kau berpacaran denganku, dan Thomas bilang ia tidak akan menyerah. Jadi kalau kau melihat aku terus-terusan dengan Thomas, itu hanya biar ia tidak akan mendekatimu."

Minho masih menyerngit, kali ini diambah dengan rasa tidak percaya. Thomas menyukainya? Selama beberapa hari Minho berpikir Thomas akan merebut Newt darinya, padahal dirinya sendirilah yang ingin direbut Thomas dari Newt!

"Kau tersenyum padanya, Newt!"

Pemuda pirang itu menggeleng. "Aku sangat mengenalmu, Minho, tapi kau mengenalku sejauh aku mengenalmu. Minho, aku tidak tersenyum padanya seperti aku tersenyum padamu. Aku tersenyum dengan sinis pada Thomas, atau tersenyum kemenangan karena ia tidak bisa mendekatimu sebab aku menghalanginya terus."

"Jadi ... bukan Thomas ingin merebutmu dariku, melainkan ia ingin merebutku darimu?" tanya Minho mematikan.

Newt mengangguk mantap.

"Huh, yah, mungkin memang sulit menjadi lelaki yang sangat tampan sepertiku," ujar Minho.

Sekarang Newt memutar bola matanya. "Ah, kau reseh kalau sudah seperti itu."

Minho menyengir. "Dan kau suka orang reseh ini. Kau tak perlu khawatir soal Thomas, Newt, aku hanya akan suka padamu."

Mau tak mau Newt tersenyum. "Yah, mungkin aku cukup beruntung pacaran dengan orang reseh sepertimu, setidaknya kau setia."

Dan keduanya pun terkekeh. Minho berpikir, mungkin tidak buruk juga kedatangan Thomas ke Glade. Setidaknya kali ini untuk pertama kalinya ia bisa melihat seprotektif apa Newt sebenarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Endingnya ga sesuai yang Fei harapkan, ih, soalnya memang Fei hanya mikir tentang Minho cemburu lihat NewtMas. Sebenarnya Fei lebih ngeship NewtMas dibanding NewtMinho (atau yang benar MinNewt?), sih. Dan, ya, ini romance slash tanpa humor pertama yang Fei buat. Maaf kalau aneh, bener-bener ga terbiasa dan sejujurnya Fei ga pernah baca fict slash kecuali humor yang slash-nya hanya sedikit banget. Entah, tiba-tiba pengen coba nulis slash.

Review?


End file.
